Howling at the Moon A Kiba Love Story info
by Bloody-Rozez
Summary: This is a Love story based on Kiba/OC. It may start out slow but trust me it WILL pick up! I hope you enjoy! - p.s. rated for safety! UP FOR ADOPTION/ON EXTENDED HIATUS. IF YOU WISH TO ADOPT PLEASE CONTACT ME FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

I am now doing a love story series about Kiba and the person reading this. I will also be making more storys based on how many requests and ratings and e-mail I get. I hope you enjoy!

Note To Readers: I usually write my stories in first person point of view, so when I refer to Elizabeth in these first few parts I'm talking about you. But later on when you see ~~~~~~ thats where you put your first name and if you see ~!~!~!~ thats where you put your last name. Also I tend to recycle my character names and descriptions because I like them, so if this bugs you then- DealWitIt! X) I like them so I use them.

Character Info:

Name: Elizabeth

Age: 16

Hair: long, dark brown, lime green streak

Eyes: Saphire blue

Height: 5' 5" (2 inches shorter than Kiba)

Name: Marietta

Age: 16

Hair: waist length, red

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5' 6"

Name: Lillianna (Lilly)

Age: 16

Hair: short, black, spikey

Eyes: Green

Height: 5' 6"


	2. Chapter 2

hey 2 posts in one night not too bad huh? well heres part 1 hope you enjoy!

Note to Readers: I do not own or claim to own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own these candies that I am eating. These next few parts of this story are mostly focused on Kiba and the other OC's created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Kiba Inuzuka walks up to the hokages door with his head bowed down from shame at being late to the meeting. He pulls one hand out of his pocket and and raps it against the door as his ninja dog Akamaru sits down beside him.

The door opens after less than a second laterand Lady Tsunade is standing their and smiles while saying, "Hello Kiba, Akamaru. I was just about to go and look for the both of you."

"Sorry Lady Tsunade. Akamaru was being taunted by a cat and they got into a fight."

Tsunade chuckles looking at Akamaru and moves out of the way of the doorway to allow them to come into her crowded office.

Kiba comes in and looks at just who all is in Lady Tsunades office and see's: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Guy.

"Now that everyone is here let's talk about you mission." Tsunade said sitting down at her desk and folding her hands together.

"Me Lady are we all going on this mission?" Sakura said quickly.

"Yes Sakura all of you are to make an 18 man cell."

"Is this mission so important that we have to send out 18 men?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi. In fact if it weren't for the fact that the village would be down by 15 and the sand by three including the kazekage i would go with you."

Everyone was shoked into siulence so Tsunade gave them the information for the mission. "Their is a group of peoiple who are on the run from a very powerfull person. With them are things that could potentionally destroy the world if the wrong person got their hands on them. In this group the leader is the last of the Janoi royals- the youngest princess. She will be cautiouse and will not hesitate to take your lives. If you see anyone from her clan you are to present yourselves and offer this," Tsunade then held up a necklace.

"Why give them a necklace?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Because it's the only thing that she sent for those that I send to prove who they are."

"I understand." Kakashi said. "When do we leave?"

"At sundown. But when you leave you are not to split up."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"They only sent one necklace and if you attempt to give them a fake or if you dont have it you will be killed on the spot- if your lucky."

"Understood!" Everyone said at once.

"Who is the leader of this mission?" Gai asked with hope in both his voice and his eyes.

Tsunade was obviously expecting this as she looked up at Gai and Kakashi and said, "This mission will only have a temporary leader because when you meet up with the clan the princess is to take over. Now after going over the statistics of what is needed for this mission and I have come to the conclusion that Kakashi would be best suited to be the leader of this mission until you arive their."

"Very well." Kakashi said as Gai pouted and mumbled about it always being Kakashi. "We will go and prepare immediatly."

"Good. Dismissed!" Tsunade said and they all left to get ready for the mission and get some rest.

I hope that you all liked it. Part 2 will probably be out tomarrow on account of I am tired and have school.


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

I have only put this story on hold because of the extended hiatus. I am very sorry for this, but I promise to get back to it in the future!

If you wish, you may contact me to get permission to adopt this story. Perhaps you can give it the love that I, unfortunately, cannot at the moment.

Sincerely,

Bloody-Rozez


End file.
